


Principals of Time Travel

by auntylala



Series: Principles of Magic [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: With Jack and Tosh stuck in the past Owen learns that magic doesn't fix everything.  Bilis Manger is causing problems for our team as they try and get their friends and partners back from 1941.Based around season 1 episode 12, 'Captain Jack Harkness' with a magical cross over in my Harry Potter influenced Torchwood AU.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Principles of Magic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640736
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Principals of Time Travel

Tosh walked outside and looked around at the street. There was no SUV and it was now night time which added to the sound of music behind them left her wondering what had just happened.  
Jack was pushing buttons on his wrist strap before turning to Tosh.  
‘We’re not in 2006 any more are we.’ She asked softly.  
Looking at a poster for a Kiss the Boys dance Jack shook his head. ‘January 1941 would be my guess.’

‘So how do we get home? Because I remember the stories my grandfather used to tell me as a kid about what it was like being Japanese, in London during the war. Cardiff can’t be that different.’  
‘Don’t worry Tosh, I’ll look after you.’  
‘I don’t want to rain on your parade Jack, but I like where my life is, back in our own time. I’d really like to get back to that if you don’t mind.’  
‘I want to know how we got here and why because I’m not picking up the amount of rift energy it would normally take to drop us sixty five years into the past.’  
‘Is that why the Torchwood class of forty one hasn’t turned up to shoot us yet.’  
‘Pretty much.’

Tosh shook her head. ‘And if we knock on their door and introduce ourselves?’  
‘We may have to if we can’t reverse the temporal shift that brought us here.’  
‘I have my laptop, I should be able to finish my calculations which might help get us home.’  
‘Okay but that will take time wont it.’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Good, because first, I want to go dancing.’  
Tosh squeaked as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the dance hall.

\---/---/---/---

Owen sat glaring at his phone as if daring it to ring as Ianto walked passed.  
‘Whatever it did to offend you Owen, I’m sure a death glare is an over reaction.’  
He shook his head. ‘It isn’t. She was supposed to call before heading to London.’  
Ianto frowned. ‘Come to think of it, himself has been rather quiet. I haven’t been yelled at for coffee or flirted with all morning.’  
Diane rolled her chair over. ‘That’s because he was going to call in to that dance hall we’ve been monitoring.’  
‘What?’ Ianto turned to their pilot.  
‘He was dropping Tosh to the station when a call came in, they must have stopped to check it out.’ She replied.

‘Why didn’t I know about this, I know everything.’ Ianto muttered, stepping up to the nearest computer he began typing. Tosh’s new search engine producing results while he tried to contact Jack on the comms. Over his shoulder he heard Diane give an exclamation as she rose to her feet and moved closer to the screen of monitors.  
‘What the heck.’  
Turning as if in slow motion Ianto found himself agreeing with her as before them a picture of their Jack was found next to another man noted as being Captain Jack Harkness, along with Toshiko. The photo was annotated as taken in January 1941 at the Ritz Dance Hall.  
‘Dorothy I don’t think they are in Kansas any more.’ He muttered softly. 

The three Torchwood agents all stood staring at each other a moment longer before Ianto began opening files and searching for anything that might give him a clue as to what their next step should be. 

\--/--/--/--/--

Sitting at a table Jack looked around the room, his eyes resting on one man. Tosh reached out to him.  
‘So you took his name and he?’  
‘Dies. Tomorrow.’  
‘And we end up shifted in time to this night? Here and now with him, Captain Jack Harkness.’  
Jack nodded. ‘It’s a little too neat isn’t it.’  
‘Well Tim was able to give me the time the sun rose so I’ve got my calculations finished.’  
‘Now we just need to get them to the team and hope they can get us home and that whatever or whoever brought us here doesn’t interfere with that.’  
Tosh gave him a soft smile. ‘We deal in the impossible every day. We’ll figure something out.’  
‘You know, being here and meeting.’ He indicated the man standing behind him with his men. ‘It puts a few things into perspective.’  
‘Like?’  
‘Ianto and Owen. I know we’ll get back because I plan on dancing with mine at your wedding.’

Her smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. ‘No one’s asked anyone that.’  
‘Yet. And I’ll make sure we get back so he can. Or you can. I’m flexible.’  
‘Would you?’  
Jack looked around the room. ‘Being back in this time, it’s hard.’  
‘You look so at home here.’  
‘Ah but here a man like me can’t follow his heart and I know where I’d rather be.’ He shook his head. ‘I can’t hide from the fact that being here sets my spidey senses tingling. And I’m surprised no one has turned up, the temporal displacement of us being pulled here should have set something off in the Hub.’ Reaching across the table Jack patted her hand. ‘We’ll figure something out.’ Looking around he grinned. ‘In the mean time, we should relax and enjoy ourselves.’  
‘Easy for you to say.’ She hissed. ‘I told you my grandfather didn’t exactly have fond memories and he worked for Bletchley.’

‘We will work out how to get home or failing that, we can get in touch with Torchwood.’  
‘Our lot, or the 1941 office.’ She muttered. ‘Wont we run into you?’  
‘Hmm.’ Jack looked around. ‘I don’t think so, by January 1941 I had been loaned out to the war department and was in Europe doing things I still can’t talk about.’  
‘Oh that’s encouraging.’  
He shrugged and gave her a grin that made her want to roll her eyes.  
‘If we don’t figure something out we’ll have to appeal to their good nature for a spot in cyro until someone can wake us up.’   
‘I knew I was going to end up in the freezer in the basement but I wasn’t expecting it to be when I was still alive.’

Whatever Jack was about to say in response was lost when the original Captain Jack approached them carrying a tray with three glasses. His warm smile was captivating as he set the tray down.  
‘Might I join you? I figured you could all use a fresh glass and frankly I could use the company.’  
Jack grinned. ‘Sure.’ If asked his predominant emotion it would have been guilt edged with curiosity as he sat across from the man who’s name he had stolen. Guilt that he would never get the hero’s recognition he deserved and a little at how magnetic he found him. But Ianto was his load stone and it was Ianto pulling him home. Besides which, in 1941 flirting with the handsome man wasn’t really a good idea. Which is why when the Captain asked if he had anyone waiting for him Jack had grinned a goofy grin and nodded.

\--/--/--/--/--/--

Owen was pacing around Ianto who held a hand up to stop him.  
‘The irony is not lost upon me Owen, that the very person we need to work out how to retrieve them is the very person currently in 1941 in need of retrieving.’  
‘So pull your bloody magic twig out and magic up a solution because unlike your bloke, my bird can’t just wait it out.’  
‘Like I said over an hour ago when you first made that suggestion, it doesn’t work that way. And before you say anything else I would like to remind you that I have checked with the ministry. And spoken with someone there who has previously experienced time travel.’  
‘And?’

‘Hermione was very clear on how disastrous time travel was not to mention dangerous and I believe her exact words were, bad things happen to wizards who meddle in time.’  
‘So it can be done.’ Owen could feel how belligerent he was being as he repeated a conversation they had already had but he wanted Tosh back.  
‘If it was that simple don’t you think we would have been able to get John or any of the other displaced people back home.’ He shook his head. ‘The calculations for anything like that are beyond complex and wizards have been known to spend their entire lives chasing the possibility of working it out.’  
‘And?’  
‘And if they didn’t end up in the secure ward of St Mungo’s hospital, all they were ever able to do was come up with a short term option for hoping back within a very narrow time frame using time turners.’  
‘So we get one of them and supersize it.’

Blaine joined the argument. ‘Can’t, they were destroyed when we were in school.’  
‘Well thank you for helping out.’ Owen cried indignantly.  
Blaine shrugged. ‘I can’t help it if it was deemed a greater evil to leave them around and I’ve checked with my aunt and they don’t have any other ideas either.’  
‘What is the point of being magic if you can’t bloody help.’  
‘I’m going to ignore that remark in lieu of the events leading up to this conversation Owen. But I warn you, that’s the only shot you get for free.’ She gave him a glare of her own before turning back to the computer to see if there was anything new in the mainframe search they had running.

Owen had one more idea and he wasn’t giving up. ‘What about opening the rift?’  
Ianto blinked a few times before looking at his friend. ‘What?’  
‘Why don’t we crank it open and get them back that way.’  
‘Tabling the fact that Jack has been rather insistent on how bad an idea that would be, we both know the only one who could come up with the calculations we would need is Tosh.’  
‘I can’t lose her Ianto.’  
He pulled his friend into a hug and rubbed his back reassuring him with a tone he knew he was faking as he said what he needed to hear himself. ‘We will bring them home.’

Diane looked at Blaine and inclined her head before rising to her feet and moving away from the two men as the tall Scottish witch followed her.  
‘Any ideas on why this has happened?’  
Blaine shook her head. ‘Nope but the creepy guy with the bib would be my first guess.’  
‘It’s called a cravat you philistine. And why do you say that?’  
She moved back to her computer and pulled a search window forward. ‘Because it’s one hell of a family resemblance to the current manager of the building if it isn’t.’

Ianto’s head snapped up. ‘Blaine? Have you got something?’  
‘Don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. I think the chap with the cravat in the photo with Tosh and Jack could be the same one who met me at the dance hall when I was checking it out yesterday.’  
‘Perhaps if we had a little chat with this Bilis Manger, he might be willing to answer a few questions.’  
Blaine smiled. ‘Shall we go and invite him to pop in for a spell.’

\--/--/--/--/--

Jack looked around and decided they weren’t going to get any more answers hanging out in a dance hall and it was time. ‘Come on Tosh, much as I am enjoying being here I think it’s time to head for the Hub.’  
‘Can we get out without that creepy little man seeing us? The one who made us pose for that photo.’  
Jack looked around and nodded. ‘Yeah, is it just me or is he dressed a little odd.’  
Tosh gave him a raised eyebrow and nodded. ‘It does seem a little, out of time even for here.’  
‘Come on, lets find the back door and get out of here.’

\--/--/--/--/--

Ianto tried the door of the clock shop and found it locked. ‘Well that wont do.’ With a muttered incantation the door opened and he stepped though followed by Blaine. ‘We don’t know what we are dealing with so I’m sorry if I don’t let you go first.’  
She shook her head. ‘I think I’ll get over it.’ Following him into the shop she looked over the clocks on display. ‘These clocks are wrong.’  
Ianto checked his watch. ‘They seem to be set to the right time.’  
‘No, that isn’t what I mean. Look, I grew up visiting my grandparents and they had a few of these sort of clocks and they all looked, sort of older.’  
‘It’s a bit like the cravat, another thing out of it’s time perhaps.’  
‘Seems to be a bit of that going around at the moment, come on, lets see what’s in the back.’  
‘Lets.’ Ianto moved around behind the counter.

The back room was as immaculate as the front, a few neatly ordered trays of clock parts and a pocket watch Ianto picked up. He frowned as he read the inscription when he opened it.   
‘Ianto?’  
He handed her the watch. ‘However he’s doing it, our friend has been in the Hub, that is my grandfather’s pocket watch and the last place I had this, was on Jack’s desk.’  
She handed it back and watched him slip it in his pocket. ‘I’ve never heard of anything that can slip though time like this.’  
‘Neither, and I don’t like it.’  
‘Well no one’s here, should we leave a note?’  
‘Oh I suspect he’ll know as soon as he sees the pocket watch has been retrieved.’  
‘Best we check Owen hasn’t trashed the place then.’  
They popped out with a scent of cordite and stepped back into the Hub as Ianto felt his pocket buzzing. He retrieved the phone as Owen came towards him.

‘Well?’ Owen demanded. ‘And what was so bloody important you needed to phone a friend?’

Frowning at his caller ID Ianto answered the call. ‘Archie? Sort of in the middle of something here.’  
‘Oh I know laddie, I’ve something of yours here to be collected if you and the McGonagall lass don’t mind popping in to fetch them.’  
‘Archie?’  
‘Just you two pop into my library, you’ve been there enough to remember and I’ll pop the kettle on. Had planned to call you earlier but these things take as long as they take. Hurry along now.’

Ianto tucked the phone back in his pocket. ‘Looks like I have to go to Scotland, Blaine, fancy coming with me.’  
‘You didn’t say that like it was optional Ianto.’ Reaching out to take his arm.   
‘Sorry Owen, I’d bring you with me but I can’t take two and Blaine doesn’t know where we are going. And even if you wanted to open the rift, you need my eye scan so just don’t alright.’

Owen turned to Diane and shook his head as they vanished from view. ‘I bloody hate when he does that.’

\--/--/--/--/--/--

Bilis Manger was not a man prone to fits of emotion. In fact, he could count the number of times he had truly lost his temper on one hand, including the rift storm that had trapped him between time in 1869 in the first place. But if there was one man who drove him to despair it was Captain Jack Harkness. The other Captain, not the original one. For someone imbued with the energy of the rift itself and able to see the past, present and immediate future of everyone but himself, he was finding Jack Harkness a challenge. He too had no discernible past, present or future and he was ruining everything. Forced into servitude to the rift his quest to bring Abaddon back from his prison deep within the rift itself was his only guiding passion and only hope for freedom. Moving back and forwards though time to find clocks for the philistines of Cardiff was of little compensation compared to the possibility of freedom.

But all his well laid plans were falling by the wayside and he wasn’t happy. Captain Harkness was supposed to be stuck at the dance in 1941 and his 2006 team were supposed to use the rift to bring him back. He even had that genius Japanese lady with him and it was all going according to plan when instead of opening the rift, the good Captain whisked Doctor Sato away just before the air raid siren. And now, nothing had happened. 

It made his perfectly styled hair twitch. He was not impressed and he was beginning to consider the possibility he had under estimated Torchwood. And that it might be time to pay them a visit.

\--/--/--/--/--/--

They stepped into a room filled with books and dark, heavy furniture and looked around as they found three people waiting for them. Along with a tea trolley.  
‘I don’t suppose you have time for a spot of tea then laddie.’  
Ianto, eyes drawn to Jack shook his head. ‘Not really Archie. Oh, this is Blaine but I think you already knew that.’ He waived in her direction and stepped into Jack’s arms.  
Archie turned to the young witch. ‘You should come with the lad next time he visits, I’ve proper shortbread and I’ve a mind you might find some of the records here of interest.’  
‘Should I be asking how you know about magic?’  
‘This is the original Torchwood House, I know all manner of things others have forgotten.’  
‘I don’t suppose you know what happened then or even what Bilis is?’  
‘I’ve no more idea than you, and we’ve had sixty five years here at the House since these two first turned up on our door step, needing to be bedded down in our guest accommodations until it was time for them to get back home. The Cardiff lot thought it too risky that Jack might find himself in a draw otherwise.’  
‘Well we better get them back before Owen tries to open the rift.’  
Tosh stood and reached for her laptop bag. ‘We don’t want that, even if I’d been able to get you the calculations needed to open it. I’ve had enough time to look over the original blueprints of the rift machine to know it wouldn’t have worked with any accuracy.’  
‘And that.’ Jack added. ‘Is not something we want to happen. Come on, lets get home.’  
‘Thank you Archie.’ Tosh smiled at her host. ‘We will let you know what we find out when we get back to Cardiff.’ She stepped up to Blaine and nodded. ‘Lets get back then shall we.’

Archie set his cup of tea down and rose to his feet next to Jack and Ianto. ‘Whatever this Bilis chap is up to, it’s not going to be good. There are a lot of things been shoved into that rift of yours that aught not see the light of day.’  
‘It’s a bit unreliable for a prison isn’t it.’  
‘Ah Ianto, I’m not sure most of what ends up tangled in that rift of yours is there by choice.’  
‘No, time for us to head back and see what we can find then.’ He turned to Jack who grinned and wrapped his arms about him.  
‘Time to wave your want Ianto.’  
Archie watched them vanish and settled back to his cup of tea. 

\--/--/--/--

Ianto had a few ideas of what he was going to find when he popped back into the Hub, but finding Bilis Manger shouting at Owen was not one of them.

‘... supposed to have opened the rift, why haven’t you opened the rift! You are ruining everything you horrible little man.’  
‘Steady on mate, you’ll give yourself a stroke you carry on like that.’

Ianto looked up and saw Blaine with her wand out, she nodded and cast her silent spell. He watched as Bilis froze in place before toppling over. ‘It would seem he’s human at least.’   
‘He just appeared in here and started loosing it. Nutting off about freeing something I don’t know.’   
‘He say anything useful?’  
Tosh called out from her desk. ‘Nothing on the recording, is it possible to just unfreeze his head with your magic? I get the feeling he’ll just vanish otherwise.’  
Blaine and Ianto exchanged a look and shrugged.   
‘No idea, but I can try.’

Ianto looked around. ‘Where is Diane?’  
‘I’m trying to find her now.’ Tosh admitted. ‘There, she’s in the cells for some reason.’  
‘I’ll go let her out, and I want you to find Jimmy.’  
Jack turned and watched Ianto striding away. ‘I love it when he gets all commanding like that. Sends a shiver.’ He looked up and saw Owen glaring at him. ‘Anyway, we’re back now.’  
‘And what the bloody hell caused you to be gone?’  
‘No idea until our new friend tells us. Blaine?’

\--/--/--/--

Diane banged on the cell door and wondered how long it would take someone to find her. This was not the day she had planned. She gave a sigh of relief as Ianto strode towards her.  
‘How did you get in there?’  
‘That greasy looking chap in his silk scarf popped up beside me and asked if I wanted to go home.’  
‘Do you?’ He asked as he opened the cell door. ‘If he could take you back, would you?’  
‘No. I thought about it. But my mother never approved of my flying and there’s more than enough adventure to keep me here.’  
‘Silk scarf?’  
‘Of all the things I just said that’s what you focus on?’ She shook her head. ‘I don’t think you’d suit a cravat Ianto. No, it was that man from the photo with Jack and Tosh.’ She watched as he vanished. ‘Owen’s not the only one that wishes he could do that you know. At least you unlocked the cell door I suppose.’ 

Ianto strode into the room where they now had Bilis strapped to the autopsy table and Owen was scanning him while Blaine stood there with her wand at the ready.  
‘Can’t just un-stupify the head then?’  
‘No, I tried but, making up spells on the fly was never my thing. If I had a bit of time, maybe.’  
‘I often felt it was a lack in our education that we did not learn to make our own spells but were instead expected to memorise the work of other witches and wizards.’  
‘I’ll write an owl to my aunt about it later.’  
‘He’s human but he is soaked in rift particles.’ Owen set the scanner down. ‘I don’t think I can pull them out, and unless we do, we have no way to stop him popping in and out when he feels like it.’  
‘We may have to put him in the freezer.’ Jack looked towards Ianto. ‘I don’t think we’ve ever picked up a giant rift particle magnet. Unless you saw something in the archives?’  
‘Nope.’  
‘Then it’s to the freezer he goes.’

\--/--/--/--

Jimmy walked though the cog door carrying boxes of pizza. ‘I picked these up on my way in from visiting my grandfather in hospital. I sent Ianto a text, he fell down at the pub.’ Looking around he frowned. ‘I miss an alien invasion or something?’  
‘Sort of.’ Blaine nodded as she took the boxes from him and set them on an empty desk. ‘Ianto should be back soon, he was taking Tosh to London for her grandfather’s birthday.’  
‘Missed her train then.’ He helped himself to a slice of pizza as he looked around.

Diane walked over with plates and napkins. ‘Jack and Tosh went to a rift call out and got stuck in 1941 but they got in touch with Torchwood who sent them to Scotland. I ended up in a cell when the same chap who dropped them in the past turned up and asked if I wanted to go home.’  
‘Oh. That’s a bit weird even by Torchwood standards.’  
‘A bit.’ Blaine reached for a PDA. ‘That happened while Ianto and I went to Scotland to get Jack and Tosh back.’ She found a picture of Bilis Manger. ‘You haven’t seen him around have you?’  
‘Oh wow, what is he wearing?’  
‘It’s called a cravat.’  
‘Dressed like that I’d remember if I’d seen him.’  
‘He’s up to something and I suspect the idea that Jack and Tosh might take a frozen nap for sixty five years may not have occurred to him. He was in a bit of a state when we got back.’

Jimmy looked at Jack and shook his head. ‘You look pretty good for someone who was in a freezer for that long.’  
‘As Ianto would say, Archie has quality kit in Scotland.’ Jack reached for his own slice of pizza.  
Ianto stepped out of a familiar smell of cordite and picked the conversation up. ‘We found a photo of Jack and Tosh at a dance in 1941, which is the night before the original Captain Jack Harkness was killed in action. He was in the photo with Jack and Tosh, along with Bilis Manger.’  
'He good looking then?'  
‘Since when did you care if a man was good looking.’  
‘I’ll take that as a yes then.’   
‘So putting a logical hat on that big beautiful brain of yours, what does that tell you?' Blaine asked. "Other than Owen owes me a pint. I knew Jack wasn’t his real name.’  
‘Focusing here, I think taking Jack and Tosh into the past was supposed to force us to bring them back.’  
‘How? Other than the freezer thing which I didn’t know about by the way.’  
‘Opening the rift would do it.’

‘But Torchwood’s number one rule is don’t piss the royal family off, usually by not letting Jack near the palace. And the second rule is never open the rift.’  
‘Exactly, which is actually the first rule, by the way. The queen happens to adore Jack since he saved her grandson from a shape shifting alien a few years ago.’  
‘Oh, okay then, so what happens if we open the rift?’  
Jack dropped onto the seat next to Ianto. ‘The answer to your question is something along the lines of total chaos. With the rift fractured in an uncontrolled manner we have no way of knowing what could slip though. Even if Tosh had finished her calculations it’s untried and we have no idea if it would even work properly which is why I wouldn’t let her try it.’  
‘So why would someone what to encourage that to happen.’

‘It could be a displaced alien or an agent of Chaos trying to kick start the apocalypse, I’ve already lost count of how many times the world was going to end. Even if it would be ahead of schedule and it could be some doomsday cult thing. Or there could be something in the rift someone wants to release. Manger was screaming about something like that right before Blaine zapped him.’  
‘Oh you have got to be shitting me, who stores something in the rift?’  
Jack shrugged. ‘I might go a different way myself but it wouldn’t be the first alien or creature trapped somewhere and the rift is a pretty big somewhere to shove something.’  
Blaine tried to make that fit and shook her head. ‘Yeah that’s what Archie said, but I’m still not sure I get it.’  
‘That’s sort of how I feel when you two start nattering about magic stuff.’  
Blaine and Ianto just exchanged a look and laughed.

‘It was a hell of a coincidence you met the original Captain Jack while there.’ Owen looked up. ‘Of course, it does raise a few questions like why you pinched his name in the first place.’  
‘Yeah.’ Jack rubbed a hand over his face. ‘It was a long time ago and I needed a name. Anyway, what about this Bilis chap.’  
Diane looked at the picture on the PDA. ‘Any reason why he’s wearing a cravat? I mean, it’s a bit naff.’  
‘Like Jack’s coat isn’t?’ Owen muttered.  
Ianto shook his head. ‘He is mostly likely originally from a time where he was the height of fashion and is comfortable with his look. I’d be more worried if he was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans.’  
‘That is a very good point.’ Owen was willing to concede. ‘And our main ideas for what he’s up to?’  
‘At a guess, he either wanted a distraction, to get Jack out of the way or he wants something else.’

Owen looked at Jack, only half jokingly as he asked. ‘You didn’t throw him over or shag his sister or something?’  
‘Him no, but he wouldn’t be the first aggrieved family member I’ve dealt with. I’ve had a long and colourful life Owen.’  
The doctor looked at Ianto. ‘Christ I hope you’ve had your shots then mate.’  
‘I think you’ll find I’m particularly resistant to anything out there and I’m no risk to Ianto.’  
‘As his primary medical care provider I thank you for that public health announcement.’  
Ianto just rolled his eyes.  
‘We can go over his shop and see if he kept a diary or something.’ Jack leaned into Ianto. ‘But that’s a job for Monday. Right now he’s tucked up in the freezer and hopefully he’ll stay put while we work out what to do with him.’  
‘That happen often? People go wondering from the freezer?’   
‘Nope, but then they aren’t usually able to pop in and out of the Hub at will either.’ Jack shrugged. ‘There are all manner of things we may never know young Jim.’

And in a freezer, Bilis slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why Jack and Tosh didn't just get in touch with Torchwood, wouldn't be the first time a character has taken a nap in the freezer for a spell... 
> 
> As always, I own nothing except Blaine and Jimmy, they are all mine... No Beta and any mistakes are mine.


End file.
